Un joven asesino
by Elyka Tategami
Summary: Si supiera tan solo él lo que tiene en sus manos, y si los demás supieran lo que él es capas de hacer... Ni aunque lo viera con mis propios ojos lo creería, pensaría que es un sueño y que quiero despertar... ¡Tsubasa! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ADV: Yaoi, tal vez lemon y muerte de personajes. Ya sabes que si no te gusta, no debes leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Un joven asesino**

**Prólogo:**

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que podía llegar a pasar, tan solo sucedió sin que me diera cuenta y ahora estoy bagando por las calles condenado a la soledad y al terror de estar muerto, pero sin poder pertenecer a ninguna parte. Estoy condenado a estar entre medio de la nada... No merezco absolutamente para nada entrar en el cielo, pues no he sido para nada bueno, no hice nada para ganármelo, y si hice algo bueno por ello... lo eliminé con lo demás que hice para ganarme un boleto directo al infierno...Pero tampoco puedo entrar allí, tal vez soy demasiado malo para estar en el infierno... No pertenezco a ninguno de los dos. No me quiere ni el Diablo ni Dios... si es que existen... Estoy en su término medio, donde nada es lo suficientemente bueno para ser del cielo ni lo suficientemente malo para ser del infierno. Estoy condenado a bagar eternamente por las calles de la tierra contemplando el dolor y la agonía de los demás y a sufrirlo yo también por los males que hice estando vivo.

Daría cualquier cosa... por volver el tiempo atrás y haber pasado de la copa que contiene el vino maldito que sacia la sed de venganza cumpliendo con todos los deseos de hacer sufrir a quienes te son un estorbo en la vida... pero por un precio muy caro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un joven asesino**

**Cap. 1**

Pov' Tsubasa

Mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori y lo que voy a contarles es mi vida a partir de mis 17 años, cuando me encontré con la llave que abre la puerta de la condenación eterna, en este caso, la mía... No sabría por dónde empezar. ¿Qué parte es la más importante o la más adecuada? Muchos dirían "por el principio". Buen punto, pero esta historia tiene un principio, pero no un final...

Asistía normalmente a un instituto. No me destacaba precisamente por ser el mejor de la clase, sino por ser más bien el raro de la clase. Por esa simple razón tenía muy pocos amigos... Simplemente tenía tres amigos, aunque no necesitaba más. Además... ¿Quién querría ser el amigo\a de un chico que siempre estaba volando y estando metido en su propio mundo? Mucho no prestaba atención en clase por estar así, aunque mucho no me interesaba.

Antiguamente no tenía amigos y no sé lo que es peor. Antes estaba solo y de un momento a otro Hagane, Tendo y Amano eran mis amigos, mucha atención a ellos tampoco les prestaba, pero estaba con ellos y los ayudaba como ellos también me ayudaban a mí. El pequeño Tendo me consideraba su hermano mayor y así me sentía yo para con él, era mi hermano menor. Los demás eran sólo amigos, aunque Hagane me producía una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, parecía una droga, pero no interesaba. Luego estaba la insoportable Amano, una mandona pero amigable chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día primero del mes de Septiembre me había levantado temprano para ir al instituto como todos los días. Sabía que iba a ser otro día aburrido, pero me levantaba con la esperanza de que eso cambiara al menos un poco.

Llegué bastante temprano al instituto y empecé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, con la mirada baja en el suelo, mirando a ninguna parte específica... Sabía que había llegado temprano e iba a ser raro que haya alguien, así que libremente podía bagar por la escuela hasta todos comenzaran a llegar, que para eso faltaban unos 20 minutos... podía irme del instituto y regresar luego, pero... preferí quedarme, ya había llegado. ¿No?

Miré el interior de cada aula por el cristal de las puertas. No había nadie, así que decidí ir a la mía caminando lentamente paso a paso, no se me ocurría nada para matar el tiempo... Cuando llegué a mi sala de clases me sorprendí un poco con lo que vi por el cristal... no esperaba ver a esa persona... Ryuga... estaba sentado en el tercer banco de la fila de en medio como en todas las clases, sólo que más temprano. Abrí la puerta y me quedé allí, en seguido notó mi presencia y que lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado mirándome?-me preguntó tratando de intimidarme con su mirada.

No respondí nada y pasé a dejar mis cosas en mi lugar, pegado a la ventana y volví hacia la puerta... Había bastantes personas que me desagradaban en el instituto y Ryuga era una de ellas, así que decidí preguntar algo al chico.

-¿A qué se debe que estés tan temprano aquí, Ryuga?-sonreí de lado al momento de mi pregunta.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Otori-le respondió indiferentemente, claro que eso no me causaba absolutamente nada.

Ryuga podía intimidar a cualquiera, pero menos a mí, no le temía a Kyoya, mucho menos iba a temerme él… Era algo que aún no lo tenía él bien claro. Pero seguía intentándolo. Pero de todas formas no quiero pleitos con Ryuga, tampoco podría ganarle, no quiero que me dé una paliza él también…

Decidí salir de allí y aún quedaban muchos minutos para que el timbre de clase sonara. Al salir hacia el pasillo vi que dos ojos color miel me veían mientras se acercaban acompañados por una sonrisa.

-Ginga...-susurré y me quedé parado allí, viéndolo, mientras se acercaba.

-Tsubasa-me dijo- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, Tsubasa?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, Ginga-me crucé de brazos.

Tenía al chico que me causaba una sensación extraña frente a mí, mientras me sonreía...

Era extraño, pero se sentía bien tener un pequeño cosquilleo al verlo, era como un vértigo, a veces lo evitaba o a veces simplemente lo ignoraba. Era un chico agradable y muy infantil para mi gusto… A veces me preguntaba si lo único que comía eran hamburguesas, pues jamás lo vi comer otra cosa.

-¡Ah!

Me alerté por el grito que oí salir de la boca de Ginga y vi cómo se agarraba la entrepierna mientras apretaba sus ojos y se retorcía un poco.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunté, algo preocupado.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!-entonces salió corriendo.

Me era cada vez más sorprendente lo bueno que era para ser espamentos por cosas tan normales, se notaba ahí que era muy infantil.

Entonces me puse a caminar por donde había ido corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño de chicos, la abrí y entré… Ginga estaba en un váter, pues lo escuchaba hablando solo desde ahí. Estuve un rato parado frente al váter de Ginga, pero me giré un poco para verme en el espejo… estuve un rato viéndome a mí mismos cuando… ¡Mi propio reflejo estaba… sonriéndome! Lo estaba haciendo de una manera que… hacía mucho que no la veía… Giré de inmediato mi cabeza para mirar al suelo bastante alterado y asustado de mí mismo.

-¿Tsubasa?-oí la voz de Ginga y puse la cara más calmada que pude poner.

-¿Ya… Acabaste?-le pregunté, aún con mi cabeza baja.

-Sí. ¿Quieres entrar tú?-me preguntó a lo que hice una seña negativa con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ver si ya llegaron Yu y Madoka-sonrió calidamente, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su nuca y salía del baño silbando muy tranquilo.

Me giré un momento para ver mi reflejo en el espejo y todo estaba normal... Pasé entonces a ir tras de Ginga y caminar detrás de él con la mirada en el suelo... Otra vez volvía a encontrarme con él. ¿Por qué apareció de nuevo?

Toda mi vida había pensado que estar solo iba a ser algo bueno, podría desarrollar habilidades, que tal vez, estando acompañado nunca las iba a poder desarrollar, lo hice, desarrollé varias habilidades. Pero tenía amigos y aún no sabía si eso era bueno estar con ellos, a veces me hubiera gustado estar solo de nuevo, pero tenía también la necesidad de estar con ellos… Cuando estaba solo miraba al cielo sentía que me faltaba algo, aun estando con mis amigos sentía que me seguía faltando algo… ¿Debía hacer algo al respecto? Sentía sensación que me hacía faltar el aire por muchas veces…

-Eh… ¿Tsubasa…?

Oí la voz de Ginga y elevé un poco mi vista hacia arriba para ver al chico peli rojo. Se había girado un poco para verme, su expresión daba a entender que le estaba resultando un poco preocupante mi silencio.

-Dime, Ginga-le respondí.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Sí…-volví a bajar mi cabeza para mirar el suelo.

Se dio vuelta para mirar hacia adelante y yo seguí distraído en mis pensamientos. Me gustaba pensar y reflexionar mis cosas. Pensaba en mis cosas como si fuera un deber de mi rutina, lo que no me gustaba hacer era contarlo todo a mis amigos. Nunca lo hice… Es una cosa que nunca me Salió hacer.

-Oye, Tsubasa. ¿Nunca te cortas el pelo?

Ginga se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con sus manos sobre su nunca, mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Yo estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención y él que…

-¡Aaaah!-lo oí gritar y escuché su cuerpo caer al suelo.

Cuando me di cuenta…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!

Yo caí sobre él, pues no me había dado cuenta. Él estaba sobre el suelo y yo estaba sobre Ginga, con mis manos sobre su pecho y mi rostro muy cerca de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre mis labios, también podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en mis manos. Tenía la necesidad de mantener mis ojos sobre los suyos… Ginga hacía lo mismo, me miraba a los ojos… Luego vi todo su rostro y… ¿Ginga estaba… sonrojado? No podía entenderlo.

-Tsu… Tsubasa…-me susurró.

Reaccioné un poco y me intenté poner de pie, lo hice y le extendí mi mano a Ginga para que también se levantara, cuando lo hizo bajó su mirada y su cabeza al suelo… Yo solamente me quedé mirándolo un rato, sentía una sensación extraña y la respiración comenzó a faltarme de nuevo y pude sentir el vacío que tenía dentro, también sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Respiré hondo hasta que pasó, entonces comencé a caminar y sentí los pasos de Ginga detrás de mí.

Llegamos al salón de clases y Ryuga seguía allí, pero también estaba Reiji, Hioma y Hikaru…

-¡Hioma!-gritó Ginga, al momento de ir a sentarse al lado del otro chico con una felicidad muy grande.

Era obvio, esos dos eran inseparables. Me era un poco molesto cuando Ginga estaba conmigo hablando y llegaba ese chico a hablarle, era bastante molesto estar escuchándolos a los dos y yo estando allí como un idiota… Esa era una de las razones por las cuales deseaba estar solo a veces.

Las horas siguientes, después del toque de timbre de comienzo de clase, fueron tan lentas que me parecieron en vez de cinco horas, me parecieron diez horas eternas que hasta me llegaron a fastidiar y me robaron la tranquilidad… Fue una cosa muy horrible, me metí tanto en mis pensamientos para no tener que escuchar a los profesores hablar y atormentarme con sus aburridas explicaciones que dormirían a cualquiera.

Al terminar las cinco malas horas torturantes, estaba en la puerta de la escuela, sentado en los escalones mientras miraba como Madoka, Ginga, Yu y Hioma hablaban… Era mejor así, mientras ellos hablaban yo me relajaba un poco, si ellos estaban allí yo estaba bien, pues necesitaba un poco de paz y que nadie me hablara por un buen rato. Aproveché que ellos estaban allí y me puse de pie para irme.

-Tsubasa-escuché una voz perteneciente a una persona pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa, Yu?-le pregunté, girándome un poco para ver a mi hermanito.

-¿Ya te vas?-me preguntó, con una expresión en su rostro algo triste.

-Sí, Yu-le respondí simplemente.

-Ven con nosotros, Tsubasa, vamos a divertirnos en casa de Gingi-me dijo animadamente.

-Eh… No, gracias-me giré para caminar.

-Pero… ¡Tsubasa!-gritó mi nombre, pero no me detuve.

Así los oí unos momentos a todos gritar mi nombre, pero los ignoré a todos y decidí seguir caminando hasta llegar a un parque que había cerca de mi casa. Era el único lugar donde me podía relajar, sentándome en un banco que había debajo del Jacarandá, mientras sus flores caían sobre mí y sobre todo el parque… Era un lugar muy hermoso donde podía sonreír mientras pensaba…

Me quedé parado en medio del parque un rato, sintiendo la suave briza que soplaba entonces arrastrando las flores por todas partes y llenando las calles con ellas. Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo sintiendo una gran paz en todo mi ser. Esto era lo que necesitaba para relajarme y olvidarme de las cosas que me molestaban y de las cosas que me resultaban un poco pesadas aunque eran necesarias, como aguantar las pesadas y aburridas clases.

Abrí los ojos y me dispuse a caminar hacia el banco donde todas las tardes, después de la escuela, me iba a sentar. Pero me detuve porque el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Ginga en el pasillo de la escuela vino a mi mente… Seguramente se sintió incómodo al estar tan cerca y es algo tímido, se nota un poco, es algo vergonzoso, fue comprensible que su mejillas cambiaran de color… Es comprensible…

Al recordar aquello sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho y una inmensa necesidad de tener algo que me faltaba, comencé a respirar algo agitado y sentía una desesperación muy grande… pero me calmé al hacer el esfuerzo y centrarme en el lugar en el que estaba.

Me dirigí hacia el banco y me senté allí, cerré mis ojos y sonreí al sentir la briza en mi rostro y el contacto con los pétalos de las flores rosadas y violetas. Apoyé mis manos sobre el banco al costado de mis piernas y… sentí algo extraño en mi mano derecha. Abrí los ojos y dirigí la vista hacia allí.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté al aire.

Tomé con mis manos lo que parecía ser una libreta o un cuaderno negro.

-"Death Note"-leí que decía en la tapa- ¿Libreta de la muerte?-abrí un poco mis labios para soltar una pequeña risa y elevé una ceja.

¿De dónde salió? Era raro encontrar una cosa así. Nunca había visto semejante cosa tan extraña. ¿Libreta de la muerte? ¿Era en serio? Solamente era un cuaderno en blanco para anotaciones. Lo abrí y tenía cosas escritas.

-"Cómo usarla"

¿A caso necesitaba instrucciones para usar una libreta? Demasiado estúpido…

-"Los nombres de las personas que estén escritas en esta libreta morirán"

¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? Qué gran broma esta. ¿Solamente se trata de un truco de publicidad para que la gente compre este producto? Claro, mucha gente la compraría así… Me reí de verdad al leer esa tontería, pero quería leerlo todo para reírme un poco más.

-"Esta libreta no funcionará a menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona en mente mientras escribe el nombre. Por lo tanto, personas que compartan el mismo nombre, no se verán afectadas"-vaya, es algo increíble, que alguien crea esto no tendrá cerebro- "Si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de los cuarenta segundos siguientes al nombre de la persona, así sucederá. Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón. Tras la causa de muerte, los detalles deberán ser escritos en los siguientes seis minutos y cuarenta segundos"

Luego de leer eso me puse a reírme un buen rato, no tan exageradamente, pero me reí un buen rato sin creer aquello, hasta pensé en escribir un nombre para ver si realmente funcionaba y reírme un buen rato: "¿A quién 'mataré'?" me pregunté, riéndome.

-Tal vez a Tategami-dije, para luego sacar un bolígrafo de mi mochila y ver si la libreta funcionaba, mientras me reía- Kyoya Tategami.

* * *

**Espero que esto les guste, a mí me parece un poco raro. ¿Y a ustedes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un joven asesino**

**Cap. 2**

Apoyé la punta del bolígrafo sobre la primera página de la libreta para comenzar a escribir el nombre de Kyoya. Pero… "¿Si en verdad moría?". Fue la primera pregunta que cruzó mi mente y me dejó pensando un rato, ya que si la libreta de verdad podía matar gente al escribir sus nombres…

-_"No. Lógicamente eso es imposible, alguien con un poco de capacidad cerebral no creería eso. Es más, no sé por qué estoy pensando que puede llegar a funcionar. Pero sería muy malo de mi parte escribir el nombre de Tategami en esta libreta, comprobaría que lo detesto y esa es una opinión personar que debe quedar dentro de mí y no hacerla pública y mucho menos desear su muerte por más desagrado que me cause"_- fue lo que pensé, al momento de cerrar la libreta y guardarla junto con el bolígrafo dentro de mi mochila.

Era estúpido conservar algo así conmigo, pero había algo en ella que me causaba mucha curiosidad. Comprobar si funcionada era también poner en duda mi cordura y mi equilibrio, también mi parte de razonamiento sobre la lógica. Todas las cosas tienen una lógica y esto no era más que una estúpida libreta con una estúpida forma de hacer publicidad.

Me levanté del banco para luego comenzar a caminar hacia mi casa.

-Si encuentro algún bote de basura la dejaré allí, es estúpido conservarla.

Pasé por donde había un bote de basura y saqué la libreta, entonces cuando iba a echarla a la basura… No pude soltarla. Me quedé ahí viéndola un rato, mientras intentaba soltarla, me temblaba la mano. Quería soltarla… ¿O no? No… No quería hacerlo, pero pensaba que era estúpido, y si pensaba eso. ¿Por qué entonces conservarla?

-Es muy fácil. Si no la quieres, dásela a alguien más.

¿Y eso? ¿Quién me había hablado? Miré de reojo hacia mis espaldas y… el terror invadió mi cuerpo por completo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Me giré al momento que pude ver la cosa más aterrado que podía haber. Juro que pensé que se trataba de un sueño o de una alucinación.

-¡Aaaah!-caí al suelo, luego de dar un grito lleno de espanto- ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. No tienes por qué temer-me respondió, muy tranquila aquella cosa.

Era un monstruo alto que vestía de negro y tenía una apariencia horrible y aterradora. Y podía hablar, eso era lo que más me asustaba.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-le grité.

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué tenerme miedo. No te haré nada-me dijo.

Parecía decir la verdad, pero igual daba miedo su apariencia. Pasé a mirar lentamente a la libreta. Ya estaba temblando.

-H-has dicho… que si no la quiero, se la puedo dar a alguien más…, monstruo-le dije, muy asustado.

-Así es-me respondió- Y no debes tenerme miedo. Mi nombre es Ryuk, no monstruo. Soy un Shinigami.

¿En serio? ¿Un… Shinigami? ¿Eso era posible? ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Si era un sueño, quería despertar. ¿Un Dios de la muerte? Eso sonaba de locos. Yo ya había perdido la cordura y había empezado a soltar pequeñas risas como si estuviera desquiciado o algo así, el miedo se había apoderado de mí y encima tenía a un Shinigami delante de mí. Entonces comencé a ver que la gente que pasaba caminando por ahí me miraba de una manera muy extraña, pero no estaban asustados por la presencia del ser horripilante que estaba delante de mí. Miré a las personas como diciendo: "¡¿A caso no lo ven?! ¡Ayúdenme!"

-¿Qué estás mirando?-me preguntó, volteando a ver a las personas que me veían raro- Oh, tranquilo, ellos no pueden verme, solamente tú puedes hacerlo, y claro, tú eres el único que puede oírme-me dijo.

-¿A caso eres… una invención de mi imaginación?-pregunté- Claro eso debe ser. Sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación. Estoy cansado y es comprensible-dije, poniéndome de pie y arreglándome un poco, para luego calmarme.

-Yo creo que no-me dijo- Soy el Shinigami de la libreta que tienes en tus manos. Ahora es tuya y como dije antes, si no la quieres, dásela a otra persona, pero si lo haces tendré que borrarte los recuerdos que tengas de ella-señaló a la libreta.

-¿Funciona… de verdad?-pregunté, incrédulo.

-Claro que sí. ¿Aún no la has usado?-me preguntó.

-No

Todas las personas me observaban aún más extraño al verme hablar solo, pues según el Shinigami, ellos no podían verlo ni oírlo. Eso hizo que me dejara de hablar y me quedara callado. Entonces comencé a caminar por la calle y a sentirme incómodo por la presencia del monstruo, ya que me estaba siguiendo.

-Oye…-susurré- Deja de seguirme, le daré la libreta a otra persona, pero déjame en paz. Das miedo.

-No puedo irme hasta que no renuncies a la propiedad de la Death Note o mueras, lo que pase primero-me dijo.

Permanecí pensante y callado hasta llegar a mi casa, entonces fui directo a mi cuarto y me senté sobre mi cama para abrir la libreta y releer lo que allí estaba escrito un par de veces. Intenté pellizcarme para ver si despertaba, lo cual no dio resultado. También me golpeé la cabeza para ver si no estaba alucinando y el monstruo seguía delante de mí, así que me rendí, aunque seguía teniendo un poco de miedo.

-Y… ¿Cómo dices que te lamas?-le pregunté, temeroso.

-Ryuk-me respondió- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-Tsubasa Otori…-le respondí, sin mirarlo, pues mi mirada permanecía sobre la libreta- ¿Y dices que de verdad funciona?

-Si no me crees, escribe un nombre y compruébalo tú mismo-me dijo, apuntando a la libreta.

Dudé, dudé bastante… No quería escribir el nombre de ninguna persona, porque si llegaba a resultar ser cierto podría ir a la cárcel por asesinato y no quería eso, aunque era menor iría a un correccional, que es más o menos lo mismo, iba a ser un asesino de todos modos y no quería cargar con un cargo en mi conciencia por toda la vida. Pero por otra parte, quería ver si funsionaba.

-Y… Si yo escribo el nombre de alguien y espero cuarenta segundo esa persona morirá de un ataque al corazón, ¿cierto?-miré con miedo aún al Shinigami.

-Así es-me respondió.

-Y si yo decido no querer conservar la libreta olvidaré lo que pasó hoy. ¿No es así?-le pregunté con desconfianza.

-Exacto-me respondió.

-Oye… ¿Podrías explicarme qué hace exactamente esta libreta en la tierra? ¿Acaso las dejan aquí para que un humano la encuentre o me han elegido entre ellos por alguna razón en especial?-pregunté sin entender por qué había una de esas libretas de la muerte en la tierra.

-No pienses que las dejamos porque queremos en el mundo humano para que uno la encuentre ni tampoco te elegimos entre las personas para que tengas la Death Note por ninguna razón-me dijo, mirando hacia arriba- Lo que ha pasado es que simplemente la libreta se me cayó y tú simplemente la recogiste, eso es todo. Una vez que la libreta hace contacto con el mundo humano se convierte en un objeto del mismo y si un humano la recoge la Death Note pasa a ser de su propiedad. En otras palabras la Death Note ahora es tuya, ya no es mía-me explicó, mirándome.

-Ya veo…-susurré.

-Pero como dije, si no la quieres, debes renunciar a ella y todo se olvida.

-Entiendo, Shinigami-le dije, para luego levantarme de mi cama y poner la libreta sobre mi escritorio.

Esto se había ido de mis manos, no podía pensar claramente. ¿En verdad estaba pasando esto? Me lo pregunté muchísimas veces y todo daba a entender que sí estaba pasando, eso me daba miedo, pero el Shinigami parecía ser inofensivo. Así que me calmé y decidí que él ya no me asustaría. Lo aterrador era que si la libreta era verdadera, podría matar a personas con ella y la idea de ser un asesino era una idea terrible e impensable, no quería ser un asesino, eso era ser un criminal sucio… Odié la idea, estaba muy mal asesinar personas así porque sí… Jugar con la vida de las personas era totalmente imperdonable.

_"Deshacerte de las personas que te son una molestia no es una mala idea"_

Escuché una voz en mi cabeza, era mi voz… Pero… Yo no pensaba así, quien pensaba así era… Dark Tsubasa… No…

_"Sé que te mueres por hacerlo, escribir un nombre allí. ¿Qué cuesta? Una vida… Pero serás más feliz sin un estorbo. ¿No crees? Piénsalo"_

Ni en broma iba a hacer tal cosa, no era un asesino.

-Ryuk-llamé al Shinigami.

-Dime

-No quiero la libreta. No seré un asesino-dije determinado a hacer las cosas correctamente.

-Como gustes-me extendió su mano para que le entregue la libreta.

_"No eres para nada divertido, amigo, además de ser un cobarde. Admite que tienes miedo a saber cómo se siente ser el dueño de la vida de las personas"_

-Cállate-dije.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Ryuk.

-¿Eh?... Nada-me sentía nervioso y dudoso.

No podía soltar la libreta de ningún modo aunque quisiera, era más fuerte que yo, este deseo de saber qué sen sentía tener el control de la muerte de cada persona, morir cuando yo se los ordenara y de la manera que quisiera, de repente por un ataque al corazón o dolorosamente por una muerte agonizante o un accidente… Ese no era yo, ese era Dark Tsubasa, esos no eran mis pensamientos.

-¿Renunciarás a la propiedad de la Death Note o no?-me preguntó el Shinigami.

Yo solamente mantuve mi cabeza baja ¡Estaba confundido! Sentía muchos deseos de probar si valía la pena conservar la libreta.

-Lo pensaré…-le respondí simplemente.

-Está bien-me dijo.

Estaba totalmente… dudoso…


	4. Chapter 4

**En algunas partes de los capítulos he decidido agregar cierta cosita muy sencilla que ustedes ya se darán cuenta a leer, como saben, si ven que no les gusta. Por fis... Fanfiction está lleno de fics que, posiblemente, sean de su agrado. No me culpen ni se quejen luego. Ely no se hace cargos de los posibles efectos que en ustedes provoque este fic. Desde ya, muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Un joven asesino**

**Cap. 3**

Pasé toda esa noche pensando detenidamente en qué hacer con la libreta, había estado peleando contra Dark Tsubasa para que me dejara en paz, pero él y yo éramos uno solo y al final sus pensamientos eran los mismo. Quería que esa vez fuera diferente y que no me dejara controlar por los deseos oscuros de mi yo interno… Lo último que quería era terminar con la vida de una persona inocente.

El día segundo del mes de septiembre, me levanté como todas las mañanas y me di una ducha para luego ponerme el uniforme del instituto y así tomar mis cosas y ponerlas dentro de mi mochila, que estaba sobre el escritorio y a su lado… La Death Note… La miré un largo rato, pensando en llevarla o dejarla. De ninguna manera iba a llevar eso conmigo, era una locura, además no iba a matar a nadie…

-"_Pero... ¿Quién dijo algo sobre matar a alguien? Si la llevo, podré dársela a alguien más y así olvidar todo esto y volver a mi vida normal"-_pensé en el momento que la tomaba con mis manos y la metía dentro de mi mochila.

-Llevarás la Death Note. ¿Qué harás?-me preguntó con cierta curiosidad el Shinigami.

-Lo que tú dijiste, si se la doy a otra persona, los problemas se terminarán para mí-le respondí, serio y tranquilo.

-¿Tienes problemas?

-Desde que tengo esta cosa, mi cabeza está revolucionada en un mar de ideas, confusiones y dudas, así que sí-le respondí, decidido a olvidar todo.

-Como tú quieras, pero puedes dármela a mí ahora y me iré con ella luego de haber desaparecido todos tus recuerdos-me dijo, por lo que abrí un poco más de lo normal mis ojos y me quedé totalmente paralizado.

¿Pensé en dársela a otra persona para conservarla un poco más de tiempo y así ver que si de verdad renunciaba a ella o me la quedaba para mí?. Renunciar a su propiedad significaba seguir con mi vida normalmente, que es lo que quería, pues la presencia del Shinigami me resultaba incómoda y tener que cargar con una revolución en mi cabeza y con el temor de que podría matar a alguien en un momento de furia, no me parecía buena idea conservarla un minuto más. Pero... conservarla y tener el control total de la vida de las personas... Ordenarles cuándo deben morir, morir cuando a mí se me diera la gana... me producía un sentimiento que casi me sentía Dios... Yo podría tener ese poder, lo tenía en mis manos... ¿Iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad?

Abrí un poco mis labios para sonreír de una manera que no solía hacer casi nunca. Sentía en mi pecho un ardor, como fuego de ansiedad y deseos. Pero... también sentía miedo, de verdad yo no quería hacer daño a nadie... No era un asesino, solamente un chico que quería estar tranquilo sin dañar ni siquiera a un insecto, era pacífico, no una sucia rata.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó aquel monstruo.

-No lo sé-le respondí simplemente.

No podía entenderme a mí mismo. Pensaba que no quería ser un asesino y estaba determinado a no serlo, pero seguía diciendo que no sabía qué hacer.

-Oye, ¿sabes? Me estoy cansando un poco por no saber tú mismo lo que quieres. Si no quieres la Death Note, dámela o dásela a alguien más. Si la quieres, es tuya. Es muy fácil-me dijo, al parece algo fastidiando.

-No es tan fácil como crees, tú no sabes-le dije, molesto conmigo mismo.

-No puedes decidir qué harás y por eso estás molesto. Deberías conservarla un tiempo y si se te ocurre escribir un nombre en ella, hazlo-me dijo lo más tranquilo, como si fuera tan fácil- Además, las demás personas no tiene por qué saber que fuiste tú quien mató a alguien.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-pregunté- Yo sé que fui yo quien le quitó la vida a una persona. Mi conciencia no estará tranquila.

-Ese ya es tu problema.

-Claro que es mi problema, Shinigami-comencé a perder un poco la calma por no saber qué hacer.

-Muchos humanos que han encontrado una Death Note han sabido qué hacer, todos escribieron nombres en ella. No entiendo por qué tú no lo haces, dices que es tu conciencia quien no estará tranquila, otros han dicho lo mismo, pero todos lo hicieron-me dijo, mirando hacia arriba.

-Si lo hago yo también seré una mala persona... por matar a otras... ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Por escribir un nombre de alguna persona que me molesta y que hace daño a otras seré malo?-le pregunté, buscando una mínima posibilidad de liberar mi conciencia de toda culpa si hacía algo.

-Yo no estoy aquí para dar mi opinión sobre nada, que quede bien claro en eso. Si escribes o no un nombre en la Death Note es tu problema-me dijo, por lo que me sentí un poco angustiado por esa respuesta.

Si me hubiera dado su opinión diciendo lo que quería escuchar, que matar a quien hace daño no es ser malo, tendría una excusa para no dejar la Death Note, porque era obvio... No podía soltarla, algo en mí me lo impedía. Pero... si mataba a alguien, podía pedir el perdón de Dios para salvar mi alma, si es que Dios existía...

Buscaba de todas las formas posibles una excusa para conservar la libreta, quería, pero no debía...

_"Querer, es poder, y el poder... es grandioso"_

Otra vez él... Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba cansándome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov' Normal

_Estaba contra la pared de su cuarto, como siempre lo había soñado, sintiendo su respiración agitada y con el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras le sostenía las muñecas con delicadeza y veía su pecho al descubierto al tener la camisa desprendida del chico de cabellos rojos..._

_Soltó la muñeca izquierda del oji miel, para acaricia lentamente su mejilla y bajar hasta acariciar sus labios, luego su cuello, su pecho y su viente, para luego detenerse y mirarlo a los ojos._

_El indefenso chico de ojos miel tenía su respiración agitada y estaba fuertemente sonrojado, mientras iba sintiendo las caricias del joven de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color que su cabello._

_-Hi... Hioma...-susurró el peli rojo, mientras sentía como el otro chico acariciaba su entrepierna lentamente._

_Hioma posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Ginga para dejar en este unos tiernos, dulces, calientes y húmedos besos, también algunas lamidas y mordiscos leves. Así podía escuchar los débiles gemidos de parte del oji miel. Entonces, desabrochó el pantalón de Ginga para meter su mano en su ropa interior y tomar su erección, así poder mover mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo lentamente._

_-Hi... Hioma... No...-decía Ginga, para luego dejar salir unos cuantos gemidos y cerrar sus ojos y apretarlos._

_-Ginga...-susurró el otro chico, mientras bajaba a besos por su pecho._

_Llenó su pecho de de besos húmedos, de lamidas intensas y llenas de deseo y también algunas mordidas suaves, mientras movía un poco más rápido la mano con la que sostenía la erección del peli rojo._

_-Aaah... Hioma..._

_El rojo de las mejillas de Ginga aumentaba cada vez más, parecía que iba a superar el color rojo de su cabello y no podía dejar de soltar gemidos, tampoco podía controlar su respiración ni los latidos fuertes de su corazón._

_El otro chico iba bajando de aquella forma por el vientre de Ginga y comenzó a lamerlo en círculos, provocando en Ginga algunas cosquillas y soltaba unas pequeñas risas además de placer. Entonces Hioma se vio impulsando a mover su mano de arriba abajo con velocidad, lo que intensifico los gemidos de Ginga, que eran más fuertes cada vez._

_-Ginga, amo oírte gemir-le dijo el peli morado, sonriendo de una manera pícara._

_Ginga vio esa sonrisa y definitivamente otro rojo se había creado en el mundo. Ginga quiso contener sus gemidos, porque se sentía muy avergonzado pero no pudo hacerlo._

_-¡Aaah!-gritó al sentir que algo salía de su miembro- ¿Qué...?-no lo pudo entender._

_-Sólo te viniste por sentir mucho placer-le dijo Hioma, lamiendo su mano._

_Cuando terminó de lamer su mano sensualmente, mientras mantenía la mirada en el rostro rojamente rojo de Ginga, pasó a meter el pene de éste en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo lentamente._

_-Aaaah... Hi... Aaaaah... Hioma...-pronunciaba el nombre del peli morado entre gemidos intensos, mientras apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hioma._

_Hioma solamente se sintió feliz por la reacción de Ginga y cerró sus ojos, para dejarse llevar por aquel movimiento que cada vez era más rápido e intenso, que hacía que los gemidos de Ginga fueran cada vez más fuertes y hacía temblara un poco._

_-¡Aaaaah!-volvió a sentir que algo salía de él, el inocente chico de ojos miel._

_Hioma se tragó el semen de Ginga para luego relamerse los labios y mirar el rostro de Ginga, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, mientras tenía los labios entre abiertos jadeando un poco._

_-Ginga...-susurró Hioma, para elevarse un poco y quedar a la altura de éste, entonces lo besó dulcemente en los labios._

_Ginga se mantuvo quieto a la hora del beso, que fue un minuto solamente, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Luego rompió el beso para respirar muy agitado y ver la sonrisa que tenía Hioma en su rostro. Este pasó a besar las dos mejillas de Ginga, para luego empujarlo sobre la cama y quedar arriba de él._

_-Hioma...-susurró Ginga, con los ojos algo cristalizados, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Hioma mantuvo su sonrisa y le quitó la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar a Ginga y quitársela a sí mismo, como también quitarse los pantalones y quedar solamente con su bóxer gris. Al ver eso, Ginga desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. Entonces Hioma comenzó a bajar el pantalón de Ginga._

_-¡N-no!-gritó al momento de sujetas las manos del otro chico._

_-Vamos, Ginga. Por favor...-le suplicó con la mirada, para luego besarlo en los labios._

_Ginga se debilitó con el beso, pues sentía que su cuerpo se aflojaba completamente y soltó las manos de Hioma, para dejar que éste terminara de bajar su pantalón y también su ropa interior. Hioma hizo lo mismo con la suya y ambos quedaron desnudos._

_-Ginga-le llamó el peli morado._

_-¿Q-qué?_

_Hioma se separó un poco de él y se hizo a un lado, para darle lugar a Ginga._

_-Ponte boca abajo. Por favor-le dijo sonriendo._

_Ginga se sintió muy avergonzado y con algo de miedo, pero se puso boca abajo en la cama con la cara hundida en ella, mientras sujetaba las sábanas con sus manos._

_Hioma se puso sobre él para sujetar sus caderas y elevarlas un poco, entonces comenzó a introducir su erección en la entrada de Ginga._

_-¡Aaah!-gritó Ginga, apretando fuertemente las sábanas._

_-Tranquilo-le dijo Hioma con una sonrisa, mientras seguía introduciendo su miembro hasta meterlo completo._

_Los ojos de Ginga se habían llenado de lágrimas y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas._

_-Detente... Por favor...-le suplicó Ginga, dolorido._

_Hioma se quedó un rato así y luego comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, para que Ginga se acostumbrara un poco y entonces..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡HIOMAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Aaaah!-gritó el chico de cabellos morados, casi cayéndose de su asiento.

-Hace dos horas que estamos llamándote. ¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó una castaña, que estaba al lado de un pequeño de cabellos naranja.

-Ejem... Lo siento, chicos-les respondió, riendo un poco nervioso, mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Olvídalo-dijo el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

Un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel, estaba entrando por la puerta del salón de clases y se dirigía justo donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hola a todos-los saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-G-ginga-dijo sonriendo, Hioma.

-¡Hola, Gingi!-exclamó felizmente Yu.

-Hola, Ginga-lo saludó sonriendo Madoka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov' Tsubasa

Había llegado a tiempo a la escuela, ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Pude ver a mis amigos hablando entre ellos, entonces fui a sentarme en mi lugar, que estaba detrás del de los tres, Madoka, Ginga y Tu... pero también estaba el pesado de Hioma. Me encantaría escribir su nombre en la Death Note, pero no hay una razón suficiente para hacerlo, además sería desperdiciar un lugar en la libreta con su nombre, prefería detestarlo en silencio.

-Hola, Tsubasa-me saludó alegremente Ginga, como de costumbre era su actitud.

-Hola a todos-les dije, mirándolos, incluso a Hioma, que me miraba de una forma extraña...

* * *

**Soy una pervertida. ¿No? T-T Bueno, qué más da... Espero que les guste esto y aún no habrá muertes, tal vez en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un joven asesino**

**Cap. 4**

Pasé de la mirada del chico raro y saqué mis cosas de la mochila, para luego ponerla debajo de la mesa y así, permanecer en silencio hasta que el profesor llegara, que faltaba un poco todavía. De vez en vez miraba a Ryuk que les hacía caras raras a mis amigos y se reía, era bastante molesto, llegó a hartarme. Pero lo ignoré lo más que pude para actuar normal delante de mis amigos y de... Hioma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov' normal

Ryuk estaba haciendo caras raras a Yu, Ginga, Madoka y Hioma, mientras ellos hablaban entre sí y también compartían palabras con Tsubasa, quien trataba de ignorar al Shinigami manteniendo la mirada en la ventana o en cualquier otra parte.

En un momento, Ryuk pudo ver que en la mochila de Yu, que tenía el cierre abierto, una manzana y pinto una gran sonrisa para luego relamerse los labios, entonces miró hacia los lados y tomó la manzana, como nadie podía verlo a él, pero sí a la manzana que flotaba, Tsubasa vio que Ryuk había tomado la manzana de Yu y se la lanzó a la boca para tragarla sin siquiera masticarla.

-"_Shinigami tonto..."_-pensó Tsubasa, frunciendo el ceño un poco y tratando de permanecer en calma.

-Las manzanas del mundo humano son las mejores-dijo Ryuk, mientras mantenía una sonrisa feliz y satisfecha en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov' Tsubasa

Nunca pensé que un Shinigami fuera tan extraño, definitivamente no era como lo pintaban las leyendas que cuentan sobre ellos... Seres malignos que vienen por tu alma cuando es la hora de morir. Es patético. Nada fue como todos lo cuentan. Los Shinigami son dioses de la muerte algo estúpidos al parecer, horrendos y un poco infantiles...

-Bueno, me iré a mi salón de clases ya-dijo Yu, mientras se levantaba para irse, al ver llegar a nuestro profesor.

Todos asentimos y él se retiró del lugar, mientras que el profesor se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a pasar presentes... Eso no es lo importante, debería contar lo más importante. ¿Verdad?

A la hora del recreo salimos todos al patio y me senté en un banco blanco que había cerca de un árbol bajo la sombra, a mi lado se sentó Yu y Ginga...

-Oye, ¿no crees que es una buena oportunidad este descanso para darle la libreta a alguien?-me preguntó Ryuk, que estaba detrás de mí.

Me sorprendí bastante al momento de oír esa pregunta. ¿A quién le daba la Death Note? Tenía a mi lado a Yu y a Ginga, pero... ¿ellos? No. Definitivamente eran muy inocentes. Debía buscar personas que encajaran con este estilo... ¿Tategami? ¿Hioma? ¿Ryuga? ¿Hazama?... Uno de ellos podía ser a quien le diera esa cosa.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de renunciar a la libreta?-me preguntó el Shinigami.

-No es eso...-susurré, pero...

-¿Eh...? ¿No es qué? ¿Tsubasa?-pasé a mirar a Yu, quien tenía una mirada curiosa sobre mí.

-Eh... Nada, Yu.

-¿En qué piensas, Tsubasa?-preguntó Ginga, mirándome de la misma forma.

-En nada. Con permiso-dije, para levantarme y dirigirme hacia la sala de clases.

Fui hacia el salón y me encontré con una sorpresa al entrar, Ryuga estaba allí sentado en su asiento, con la cabeza recargada en su mano derecha. Pasó a mirarme a mí y yo... lo miré, algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué me estás viendo? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara, eh?-me dijo, algo molesto.

Lo ignoré y pasé a mi lugar para tomar mi mochila y sacar la libreta. Pensé, mirando la libreta, unos momentos si debería dársela a Ryuga o no. Tal vez sí o tal vez no...

"_Patético. Lástima... Eres débil"_

Oí la voz de Dark Tsubasa en mi interior, decepcionado de mí. Poco me importó.

-Ryuga-llamé al chico.

Él pasó a mirarme y yo permanecí de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero darte algo-le dije, dándome la vuelta, mostrándole la libreta.

-¿Qué demonios es esa basura?-me preguntó con frialdad.

-Es una libreta muy especial-le respondí con seriedad y con mis latidos algo descontrolados.

-Ya veo. Se la darás a ese chico-dijo Ryuk, soltando una pequeña risa.  
-Así es...-susurré.

-¿Para qué rayos quiero algo como eso? Es patético-me respondió Ryuga, dando vuelta el rostro.

-Tómala y lee lo que hay dentro, no te dejes llevar por pensar que es una estupidez, yo también lo creí al principio, pero si la tomas, verás algo que yo estoy viendo en este momento. Probablemente te asustes o no, depende de cómo te lo tomes. Esta no es cualquier libreta. Yo no la quiero...-le dije, con la respiración agitada, sudando y temblando.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-me preguntó, parecía no entender.

-Ya lo verás...

Me acerqué a él y agarré una de sus manos para poner sobre ella la Death Note. Cuando...

-Tsubasa. ¿Qué estás haciendo con Ryuga?-entró Yu al lugar.

-¡DEMONIOS!-oí gritar a Ryuga, mientras se caía de su lugar.


End file.
